disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl (The Little Mermaid)
Pearl is a young mermaid featured on the animated television show ''The Little Mermaid'' television series as well as the Marvel Comics serial. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid: The Series She is a popular young mermaid who takes advantage of her parents' hands-off parenting to let her do what she wants, and pays her two brothers to carry her around on an underwater palanquin. However, she implied she only acts out and rebels to get her parent's attention and is quite frustrated with their lack of attentiveness to her behavior. She has blonde hair tied in a ponytail by a blue (sometimes orange) spotted cone seashell as a scrunchie, symbolizing a party hat and her love of parties. She wears a blue seashell bikini top (which has extra light blue "frill" to it) that matches her tail color. She also wears rust-colored accessories, and has a slim hourglass figure. Her thrill-seeking actions often lead to Ariel, as well as herself, getting in trouble. Printed media She also had three major roles in the Marvel Comics, two being in ''The Little Mermaid serial, and the last being in Disney Comic Hits! In Issue 2, she got jealous of Ariel getting attention from the Pacifica Kingdom Prince Waverly and schemed with Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp to sabotage the attempted negotiations with the two kingdoms by supplying her sisters with "pearls" (that were actually sea-spider eggs that were due to hatch). However, Ariel managed to solve the problem by having the fish vacuum them up, and after confirming Pearl's role in the disaster, "gave them back" by having the fish spit the larvae out on her. In Issue 3, Pearl was the leader of a club known as the Daredevilfish Club that involves doing some risky dares to allow joining up. Although Adella and Attina are already in the club, and Alana wanted to join, Ariel had no interest in joining due to not liking having to take orders. However, one of Pearl's dares inadvertently placed Atlantica in grave danger after Alana's dare resulted in the Ancient Seaclops brainwashing her and Pearl, and then had them dare Ariel (who decided to join after noticing that they were having fun) into stealing King Triton 's Trident to get revenge on being woken up, with Ariel narrowly managing to avert the disaster by singing a lullaby to the Ancient Seaclops to resume his sleep, breaking his hold on her. In Disney Comic Hits! Issue 12, Pearl was nearly the victim of a heist by Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp with the Abaloney Kid (whom Ariel disguised herself as), although Pearl, unaware of what was going on when she spotted Ariel inside via her mirror, spoiled Ariel's plan to stop Lobster Mobster by calling her by her real identity. She then aided Ariel in tricking Lobster Mobster into getting trapped by an Oyster, also ensuring that Da Shrimp quit as a result of Lobster Mobster's constant abuse. She then thanked Ariel for preventing her jewelry from being stolen. Gallery Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mermaids Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:The Disney Afternoon characters